The invention relates to an intermetal stack for use in a semiconductor device such as a photovoltaic cell.
In a conventional photovoltaic cell, a metal layer or stack at the back of the cell provides for electrical connection to the cell, and also provides a reflective layer, reflecting light back into the cell, allowing additional light to be absorbed. Some fabrication methods put constraints on the composition of this metal layer or stack.
There is a need, therefore, to optimize the intermetal stack for a photovoltaic cell.